A New Team
by DracoRunner
Summary: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière wanted a Familiar that would prove her as not some zero. What if she got a team that would not only prove but shake the world as they know it. This is an oc fic based of ending of their universe so yes slight god like but mostly skill. Also i'm not the best writer so don't start being a bitch about structure these are intros
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my fic today. I've really became interested in Familiar of Zero that I want a try at it. Just to be warned my knowledge only reaches season two; even then it might not be much.**

**All I ask is that you give this a try and know that this is purely for fun for me. So if I mess up on a sentence just say it and I might correct it later. Warning though this is an oc fic with three characters. I was thinking of a fourth to make a squad but I only have three oc's so far. **

**If you're interested in this PM me and maybe yours will be picked or I just stick with three. These first chapters will be intros for the oc's.**

**These are based off the endings of there universe before being summoned **

**Now that that's over with lets continue with the intro/prologue.**

**P.S. If you want info on the oc of any in here, feel free to ask. Also there descriptions will be given when they are summoned**

**Yin Shiba**

Everyone watched as he finally managed to defeat Vex once for all. Their glories mood was broken as they saw his skin was cracking like stone. They all rushed to him as he sat down with his legs crossed with a sincere smile.

"What's happening to you?" Po yelled as he watched his first friend slowly break down. "Are you going to be alright?" Yin smiled at his concerned before looking over all his friends that have stuck with him so long.

'_Jet, Nerva, Alice, Ken, Po, it's been a blast with them right Nia?' _ He moved his eyes to the right and say her ghostly form floating near him.

'_It has been wonderful no doubt'_ She replied as she looked at all the wonderful people they met. She wished that they could stay with them living in this momentary peace, but sadly that was not meant to be. Yin shifted his eyes back decided to explain what was happening.

"Do you all remember when I told you guys about my predicament on how I was born?"

"That your mother was a demon while your father was a human" Jet stated as his hand suddenly tightened around his staff at the sudden realization. He should have seen this sooner as he could've tried to prevent this.

"That is correct Jet" Yin smiled, "As we all know Demon blood can never mix with human blood except I was conceived with a stable level of demon energy as my unborn body was developing." Yin stopped for a second to get ready for their reactions for what he was about to say. "That stability was destroyed when Nia became a part of me."

"What!" Everyone yelled minis Jet as he already figured it out. They just couldn't believe that he never told anyone about it.

"Why didn't you tell us we could have helped you!" Nerva yelled with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was for not saying anything.

"That would have been pointless" Yin said with his head down, "Nia said it was impossible to fix"

"Why would you listen to her when she was the cause of it?" Nerva glared at him as if she was glaring at Nia herself. Nia looked away with tears in her eyes; even though they can't see or hear her she could hear and see them loud and clear. Yin's head sprang up with anger before flinching from the sudden cracks that spread over his body.

"She didn't know at the time and never blame Nia for anything wrong again" He stated before sighing as he could no longer feel his lower body. Nerva felt regret as soon as he didn't want to look at her.

"Im sorry" She mumbled, but doubted that he heard her as she moved back. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"My body has been slowly breaking down as the more of Nia's power I used to fight my battles. When she was separated from me my body went into momentary shock that I could've died from that moment. I left with Jet to obtain my own power and fought to get Nia back, after all that when we fused together my body went to an unstable stage that seemed to radiate with power which I used against vex."

"Is that why your body is breaking down? Because Nia's energy made you unstable." Ken pointed out. Yin nodded as now he found his upper body completely useless.

"That's right and the only reason I'm still talking is because my body adapted to the demon blood and energy for twelve years."

Yin gave them all a smile as he closed his eyes and looked forward. He had two things he had to say before he left this world.

"Jet can you use a preservation spell on me I want to be a reminder to you guys and your future kids of what we have been through together," His smile grew wider, "Plus I don't want to be buried in the ground that I killed vex in"

Jet nodded as he reluctantly cast the spell over him. "It's been an honor to have taught you anything Yin Shiba."

Yin's smile was genuine as he spoke his last words he would ever say to them as the spell was almost complete.

"Goodbye and… thank you."

Mindscape/Death

Yin was floating through a white void as he stared into nothingness. He wondered if this was all that's left after life that you float around forever.

"That would be funny if it was true wouldn't it" A soft voice said.

"No it wouldn't!" He yelled as he wondered what was wrong with this person's humor. That is until he recognized the voice which belongs to…

"Nia!"

"How's it going hero" she waved.

"what are you doing here?"

"To give you a second life"

…

…

"What!"

He couldn't believe what he was told. He was filled with happiness at seeing everyone again. He floated over to Nia as fast as he could before pulling her into a hug.

"That's great we can see everyone again we can get you a new body, it'll be just like old times!" He let go of her to look at her smiling only to see an emotionless doll that wanted nothing more to cry.

"I meant what I said you know" She said which only confused him. "To give "you" a second life"

Yin's heart skipped a beat at what he heard. He tried to see if she was joking but nothing gave away that sort. He looked down for a second before giving her a glare.

"No"

'Yin…"

"I won't I won't do it!" he yelled as he pushed her away, "I won't go anywhere without you!"

"Yin listens to reason"

"What reason can you give?"

"I-"

"What can you say huh?"

"I rob-"

"What can you say!"

Nia had enough as she pulled back her hand then slapped him across his right cheek.

"I robbed your childhood from you!" She yelled with tears streaking down her face. She covered her face to try and stop them but they kept flowing out. "You don't even remember your own mothers face for crying out loud, I gave you amnesia, and I killed you!"

Yin suddenly brought her into kiss which she found herself captured by. All her tears stopped as she savored the feeling of his lips on hers. She slowly put her arms around his neck pulling themselves closer to one another. Before it could go farther they had to pull away gasping for breath. Both of them looked at each other with eyes on longing.

"I love you" Nia said as she rested her head on his chest. All she wanted to do was stay there forever but a sudden pang in her mind told her otherwise. She pulled herself away from him if only to make this easier.

"I lo-"

Nia stopped him with a finger as she started a chant. Yin wondered what was going on till a sudden glow surrounded his body that seemed to hold him. She looked at him with the most saddened eyes he has ever seen.

"I hope that were ever you end up you do your best and live a happy life," She gave him a small glare, "Stay out of trouble too while you're at it." Before he could say anything she stopped him with her lips as she savored every last second they had together. As their lips parted she heard him whisper something that made her smile.

"Will I have any chance of seeing you again?"

Nia shook her head no as she momentary linked with him so that he knows what was happing.

"I will be back inside my prison father calls a room" she said as her body started to fade.

"I don't blame you… you now that right"

She nodded her head as her body became more transparent until it became a ball of light. It floated towards him as it stopped directly in front of his chest. He had to say it even if she could no longer hear him.

"I love you… Nia"

The light grew before disappearing in his chest as his vision blacked out and his body was now gone. All that was left was the white void.

"Why did you have to say that...?" A soft crying voice said before disappearing as well


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody**

**I want to say thank you first of all for even reading this but most of all to the people who favorite and alerted this story**

**I want to say I got sick so the chapter didn't get worked on mush so be warned**

**Remember that these are intros and I really don't focus on structure as my main point until it's done. So if you see mistakes point it out and ill will try to fix it.**

**Now that that's over with let's start**

**P.S. this is based after the ending instead of altering the ending. This is because I wanted this universe to end with few troubles.**

**Jarvin Lee**

"He must be killed for the stealing of the sacred artifact!" An old man yelled to the council. He just couldn't understand how they could they all trust a punished prince with such an item.

"It is as we stated Sir Jomon he was proven worthy and has earned right to the sword" Another man said. He gave Jomon a look that told him to keep his trap shut.

"That sword is an ancient relic that has been passed down from generation to generation!" Jomon yelled, "To give to someone lest a boy at that, do we have no honor!"

"Enough!" a woman yelled, "This matter has been decided already." She raised her staff into the air, "All in favor of Jarvin Lee to remain in possession of the Dracoun Soul blade say aye"

"Aye!" Seven chorused.

"All that opposed"

"Aye!" Jomon yelled

"Then it is agreed That Jarvin lee remain in possession of the blade we are dismissed" With a final wave of her staff she returned to her office. Everyone started to pile out of the temple with the exception of one man.

_Noooo! This was not supposed to happen; you were not supposed to be caught by that worthless pampered boy. _Jomon screamed in his mind, he needed to find a way quickly or else all that he has worked for will fall apart. _I need to get rid of him and get the sword or else this will all be for nothing._

Jomon started to make his way towards his house. He pushed and pulled away anyone who got in his way. It was a wonder in itself that the fail looking man pushed someone twice his size without effort; then again it may be due to his dragon race.

As he reached his yard he stepped on the stones in a specific pattern. To anyone else it looked like the old man was performing a little jig. Once the last piece was pushed he made his way towards the back. He waited a few seconds before a piece of the ground shifted.

_Have to hurry or else they might not catch up_, He thought as he jumped into the hole. Everything was black until he landed while forming a few cracks on the ground. He rolled his neck a bit getting it to pop and crack as well. "Not as young as I used to be" he said to himself before continuing on the hallway.

As he walked down the hallway he passed windows that showed what was underneath his house. He passed rooms that showed things that made Jomon laugh evilly to himself.

Creatures of all kind were chained and dragged into chambers each with a different purpose. He watched some groups mining a special ore that will further his plan of action. He followed the ore being melted then put into small container ever so slowly that led somewhere else. He grinned to himself at the prospect of absolute power at his grasp.

"So close yet so far," He whispered to himself as he entered a room, "all I need is the blade." He stared down a window that showed what the melted down ore was being poured into. It was a cast in a shape of a man. Jomon's eyes glowed with energy as he looked at his soon to be new body. His eyes paned up only to growl at what prevented him.

Near the head was a pedestal with a narrow opening. He slammed his hands on the counter which startled his underlings who went even aware of his sudden appearance.

"Sir we are nearly done with the last few steps" an underling said with all the balls he could muster. Jomon glared at the insect before him deciding whether to break his spine or chop of his head. After a few seconds he nodded his head before using the intercom system.

"Attention all loyal subjects" he announced, "We are nearly there in our quest of domination. All we need is-"

"BOOM!"

A loud explosion filled the left side of the underground base. Jomon looked around to see what has caused all this only to frezze at the sight of red hair. Rage filled his entire body as his nostrils flared flames at the recognition of the intruder. He grabbed the mic with such fury that it was a miracle it didn't break.

"Get the intruder Jarvin Lee and bring me his dead carcass!"

* * *

xXx

A quick slash and the man dropped dead on the ground. He flicked the blood off the blade before sheathing it to his side. Jarvin whistled a merry tune as he made his way into the discovered base which one of these idiots oh so helped him find. He couldn't help but feel happy because after this he could final wander anywhere his heart desires. A small trickle of blood made its way down his head but soon disappeared with a flick of his thumb. He really didn't have time to be thinking those things right now.

As he made his way deeper he wondered about the poor lack of security of this place; he's seen a dog more guarded than this for crying out loud. He briefly thought about singing some random song for hell but shot down that idea as soon as he knocked out a man by smashing his face into a wall for almost seeing him. After a few more lefts and rights he came upon something interesting.

"Well look what we have here ladies and gentlemen" he examined as he looked upon the tank full of shiny orange ore that radiated a deep power within.

"Looks important," he stated. He slowly pulled out his sword as if waiting for someone to stop him, "Be a real shame for it to go bye bye," again he waited as his sword was readied for a downward strike, "Didn't hear someone say stop."

"BOOM"

"Stop right there!"

"Too late!"

Jarvin dashed through the smoke screen he made before socking someone in the face. He ducked under a hail of bullets as he ran into as much cover as possibly while deflecting the bullets with Dracoun. The minions had no chance as he slashed their numbers to bits. Jarvin dodged, deflected, and slashed his way towards a computer of some kind. He would have slashed it if he didn't have to dodge a bullet that hit the computer.

"Nooooooo!"

Jarvin jumped out of the way as something came flying out of the sky almost crushing him. Jarvin spitted some gravel that seemed to get into his mouth. Jarvin turned to see what almost hit him only to be greeted by a fist. He managed to stay his ground only for him to be filliped onto his back on solid concrete.

"Ahhhh!" Jarvin screamed in pain before rolling away from a punch that would have blown his guts up; judging by the cracks that formed.

"You shall die here today Jarvin!" Jomon roared

"Not today Jomon!"

Jomon let out a loud roar before charging at him. Jarvin sidestepped his charge before turning and taking a deep breath. Jomon also say this and copied his action. Their fire breath clashed with each other producing a new flame that was never to be seen again. Jarvin knew he would lose this fight as the experienced warrior was gaining inch by inch.

_Is this how I go out? Is this how I die?_ A sudden power filled him _no this is not where I die _he focused every ounce of power he had left. His eyes turned to slits as more of his energy flowed into him. Wings grew from his back as more and more energy filled his body. Once he felt the transformation complete unleashed his ultimate attack.

"Blazing inferno"

The whole room was covered in pure red flames that struck in silence. Nothing was left alive in that room.

**I think this ended badly because I didn't know how to end it.**

**I rushed it because I wanted these intros done so I can focus on the story.**

**I know I could wait and post this later but I'll just redo these later if they don't pose a problem.**

**I'm going to be working on intro 3 with more carefulness since I'm not as sick as before**

**All I ask is your patience with these intros**


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last intro!

Now the story can finally start

I have nothing to say instead of thanks for reading this

Also **mr I hate znt nobles kill em **thank you for your thoughts

Now on with the last intro

**Gecko J. Akuma**

The ground was cold beneath his feet as the dead silence stayed with his steady breath. He dared not move, speak, or think of anything but only focused on his steady breathing. Only subconscious thoughts passed through his mind and even then it made him twitch. He briefly wondered how long he had been here but completely wiped out that thought as soon as he felt that same feeling of insanity, darkness, evil presence that slowly crawled over his mind.

He tried to calm his breath but it was too late as he felt it take over. The chains around his body rattled with the sudden movement of their prisoner. The walls cracked with pressure from the energy he was emitting.

"RAHHHHHHH!"

The roar travelled sown the corridor of his prison letting his unexpected guests know his whereabouts. Little did he know that at that moment his life would take a change forever.

**xXx**

A tall man walked down some stairs as he inspected the runes on the wall. He was fascinated of the stories they told of how earth was saved countless times.

"Yes" he thought, "That power is most magnificent and wonderful" he would have this power in his grasps even if it takes everything he has.

"RAHHHHHH!"

The sudden roar caught the man off as he steadied himself. He looked down a corridor from where the voice came from as a wicked grin came to his face.

"So it would seem one of the guardians is till alive it seems" he broke off into hysterical laughter as he walked down the corridor leading to the source of the roar. "My plan shall finally commence!" as he made his way he felt immense power radiating past the corner. He also heard sounds of a struggle.

"You sure have guts coming here when you're a sensory type" the voice spoke as he made it into the corner. He was greeted to the sight of a tall boy wrapped in chains that linked to the walls around him. The guardian had a smile on his face as his hair shadowed the top half of his face. "What pleasure do I have to receive a guest in my humble abode?"

"I'm here to make an offer"

"Ohhh and what offer per say you will give and I will accept?" The crazy smile he gave the man made him take a step back as he saw the insanity in his eyes. "HAHAHAHAHHAH!" he laughed as the man who dared offer anything to him. All of a sudden the walls seemed to darken as the chains began to rattle again. The man felt fear as he watched him start to stand up.

"Wait!" he pleaded "I can get you anything you want if you help me!" this seemed to stop the insane creature in chains. He wondered if his plan was going to come to together only to be meet with a boring gaze.

"You can never offer me what I want"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

**xXx**

His boring glaze looked upon what he had down. He didn't know what to feel at this point in his passing days. The man that tried to use him was now a pile of filth to anyone with a weak stomach would puke at the sight.

"Why?" tears started flowing out "How did it end up like this" he slowly turned around to look at the three graves that stood behind him. He cried for a long time as the sudden memories flooded his mind. He felt that same feeling in the back of his mind only that it stayed back this time. He understood as that dark version of him was a part of him and understood when it needed to take hold. He didn't know how long he cried the only thing he could tell was that his eyes were blood red from all the tears.

"…"

His head rose as he heard a soft voice.

"…"

He scoffed at that but listened anyway

"…"

His heart filled with a sense of purpose, a way to repent for what he's done

"…"

He nodded his head "I accept" a sudden symbol appeared underneath him. His chains pulled away from the wall as it tightened itself around him. He couldn't breath as the chains activated to prevent him from leaving. He looked back once more with a small smile on his face.

"I'll make it up to you guys… I promise"

The portal swallowed him whole.

**This was short but the story can finally start**

**P.S. he knew that man was bad which is why he accepted the second offer by louise**

**see you guys later or sooner**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back**

…**.**

**I'm very sorry for the late chapter as of now. Some things came up and I didn't have enough time at home so bear with me as I try to post up chapters as fast as I can. Also I'm working on developing a game so there's that. This a bitch to start up so this chapter might be stale and too try hard for your tastes so be careful and charge on through cus I promise later chapters will be better.**

**Now let's get started**

**P.S. I'm going to bullshit my way through this so if the history is wrong then bite me! This is fan fiction were anything can happen, also I no speak ye ol English… not sure if me spelled right there… **

**_Awaken to a new world_**

**_A New start_**

We find our young heroes in a smoldering crater being looked upon by the residents of where they landed. Their vision was blurry as they were not aware of each other and only to a red faced, pink haired girl.

'Is that real?' was their only thought until they all blacked out.

"Hahaha! Look at that! Louise the zero summoned commoners!"

"And not only that she summoned three of them!"

"This is what we should have expected from our Louise the zero!"

The whole class laughed at the now named Louise who stood their fuming at their insults. She was almost to the boiling point until she decided to turn her attention to her teacher.

"Mr. Colbert let me try again! I just messed up a little!" she asked/yelled

Mr. Colbert was a nice looking man; save for half his head being bald, he wore a long blue rob with glassing and a wooden staff at hand.

"I'm sorry Miss Vallière but you know the rules. We must follow the tradition passed on by the Brimir himself. If you feel that these thing are wrong then I have to expel you miss Vallière" Louise looked shocked before sulking as she turned to look at her… ugh… "familiers"

"Guess I have no choice then…" She whispered to herself as she walked down and looked with disgust as she looked upon her familiers, 'They're not even awake to experience what commoners may never have!' louise was about to commence the rune ritual until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Louise looked and found Mr. Colbert at her side.

'Now that ive gotton a closer look they appear to be asleep. Why don't you wait till they are up and about since doing it now will have no affect" All she did was nod as Mr. Colbert casted a levitation speel and led them to the infirmary. Louise was glad that she wouldn't have to perform th e ritual in front of everyone but still she couldn't help but feel like something has changed. She shrugged it off as she made her way to her room, her classmates already gone to their dorms.

**xXx**

It was another fine day for all at the Tristan academy of magic as the morning went under way… well almost everyone. The single room which was met for care was now filled with heavy tension as three figures stood in a triangle pattern of each other.

"Who are you guys?" the first figure stated, he has bright yellow eyes with white spiky hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a black sleeveless hoodie with black kung Fu pants, white bandages adorned his arms and legs leaving his finger tips and toes open. He was clinging on to a tattered red scarf that was wrapped around his neck. (Think of a ninja and you got Yin Shiba)

"I think that's what of should be asking wanna-be" The second figure stated as he looked at him. He has red ruby eyes with short red flame hair (there's a difference) He wore a red short sleeved vest over a blue T-shirt with white baggy pants. A black Scabbard holding a blade was tied to his left side. (Think of a cocky character…Dante… then you have Jarvin Lee)

"Be quiet" the third stated which served to irritate the other two. He has black eyes with black short hair, he wore a long black gothic coat over a black T-shirt and black pants. Chains adorned all over his body keeping his hands at bay. (Basically an emo though he doesn't stay like that)

They all stayed like that for a good solid hour their bodies at ready from the unknown threat. One move will determine the outcome of this old western showdown… only for the door to open.

'I wonder if those three would be awake right now' thought the maid as she was blissfully unaware of the bomb she triggered off. There was a tendril of dark energy being blocked by a hand covered in white energy while a long red blade was being held back by another black tendril as a red scarf held back by someone's teeth as to hold back another fist covered in white energy.

'Holy shit…' was the only thought that passed through their minds. The maid finally turned around after finally closing the door she had opened to witness the giant twister of a mess that was shown before her.

…

…

…

She fainted…

**I have to stop here because my brain just went pop and honestly I feel like it should continue next chapter. This is the starting line and now that my bloods pumping I can update faster now. Next chapter will be longer**

**Honestly who has the same problem as me where you have all these ideas but cant come up with a start and just fail when trying too. Those intros I did don't count since their based off of ending in their time.**

**Enough of that now all I want to though is to keep on jogging.**

**Expect next chapter this weekend** **hint word expect**

**Bye!**


End file.
